


silence

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept walking by her side in the cold winter afternoon. In silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence

"Hey, Shintaro?"

First time: ignored. He kept walking by her side in the cold winter afternoon. In silence. Sweet, sweet silence. It was something he definitely appreciated (once in a while, he admited, and now was one of those times).

"Shintaro…?"

Second time: yet again ignored. He just didn’t feel like replying to her, was it so tough to realise that?

"Earth to Shintaro? Are you there?"

Third time: he couldn’t stand her anymore. She was already waving her hand in front of him. Probably because she believed his mind was off to some place other than this planet. Not that he minded such idea, it did sound peaceful in some way to him.

"Shin—"

"What _is it_ , Ayano?”

Fourth time: he gave up. Why did he give up, you ask? Not even Shintaro himself was certain of it, but the words had just suddenly come out of his mouth. Oops. Bit of a little mistake.

He could’ve sworn he had seen a tiny smile flash right before his eyes in the girl’s facial features right after hearing his reply. “Oh, it was nothing special. I was kinda worried since you haven’t said anything after we left school, though," One could perfectly hear the concern shown in her voice. "Is everything all right?”

 _No, you keep bothering me when I’m trying to enjoy the silence,_  “Yes, everything is all right.”

"I’m glad then," Another smile, but this time, a soft and sweet one. Did this young lady know how to do anything besides blathering and smiling? (Better smiling than crying, that’s one thing he wanted to admit but for the sake of his sanity he didn’t, though he couldn’t even bring himself to imagine Ayano crying).

But it was okay. Everything was okay, just like he had told her. Maybe he didn’t want to talk to her, maybe he just wanted to enjoy the silence for a while, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate her company, after all.

(Shintaro smiled a bit; not too much, but it was a tiny bit of happiness he had shown upon his face for a few seconds.)

**Author's Note:**

> alright forgive me i wrote this at 5 am and i can't be arsed to proofread this so fuck it. here it is. happy shinaya for once. ok it's not happy like all sun shining and flowers blooming but it's not angsty you get me here. ok bye


End file.
